A Twist In Fate
by Disneyvillansfan
Summary: What if Calypso and Davy Jones had a daughter? What would happend if Davy jones meet his daughter? How would things change? Very Au
1. Chapter 1

An: I know I'm bad at summary but I hope you enjoy it, Please read and review.

disclaimer: I don't own POCT all rights belonged to Disney.

* * *

Tia Dalma woke up to the sound of her daughter voice "Mama wake up" Tia opened her eyes and saw the same brown eyes looking in to her's "Marina what time is it?" She asked as she sat up and Marina on right next to her on the bed "It's ten in morning Mama" she said excitedly with a smile.

Tia smiled playfully back at her "Now what would get you so excited and full of energy more than usual?" she asked in teasing voice.

Marina giggled at her mother and decided to play along"It's my birthday or did you forget when your went out yesterday?".

"Forget?!" Tia asked in fake shock "How could I forget one the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me" she said as tickle Marina she began laugh and Tia join in too.

"Happy birthday Starfish, now get dressed" she said, Marina kissed Tia on the cheek and left room.

Tia smiled sadly to herself "_twenty __years since I lost you Davy" _she thought sadly. Her daughter's birthday was bittersweet for her, sweet for the new life with her baby girl, bitter for the reminder of the betrayal of her beloved Davy Jones and The Brethren court bound her to a single form, cut off from the sea, her family, some of her powers and most of all the father of the child Davy Jones, Tia shook he head "_No I won't ruin this day" _she thought.

After getting dressed and making her bed, she went to the middle of her shack, after losing her some her powers and finding out she found was pregnant, she made a sprawling big wooden shack perched in a treetop by the mouth of the Pantano River in Cuba, She found voodoo was easy to do with her remaining powers after a few years of begin of a voodoo priestess, she got a reputation of being powerful enough to help in anything, That was when she assumed the alias of Tia Dalma but her real name is Claypso.

As Tia walk towards the table and heard a familiar tune and saw Marina holding her locket at the table, but once she saw her she closed it "Sorry Mama I know that you don't like it when I played on my birthday" she said, Tia sighed as she sat down"It's not the locket Starfish it's about" she couldn't finish the sentence "It's about Daddy isn't" Marina asked finishing her mother sentence with a frown.

Tia look down as she took the locket and placed it around her neck. She always felt guilty about not telling the full truth about her past or Davy, all Marina knows that she was trained in voodoo at young age like Marina is now and at some point met David Jones though most know him as Davy Jones a pirate but still a good man, they fell in love, when he had to go out the sea they made love on his ship one last time. When she was one month pregnant she got a letter saying he died at the sea. Thankfully that his name was common so that Marina didn't put together that he is The captain of The Flying Dutchman and she was thankful for that.

"Why do you say that?".

"You never really talk about him and when you do you seem sad" Tia smiled a little and Marina smiled back.

"Since when have you my talent in seeing into to people souls?" Tia joked, Marina laugh "I guess that for turning twelve today that the Gods decided that I'm mature enough to handle".

"Let's make breakfast together and bake a cake" Marina nodded excitedly at this.

* * *

When night fell Marina was in her room on her bed reading a book about sea mythologies and tales the true versions as her Mamma would say. It was a gift from her Uncle Edward though she knew that he wasn't her real uncle all her Mother's family abandoned her when she was a baby.

Uncle Edward was a Pirate Captain he was her Mama old Friend who visits when it was a special day or when he needed help with something, she was taught at young age to understand that there were good people who were pirates and pirates who were bad people like everyone else because of the nature how Mama powers work for finding in the things that most don't believe in.

Marina put the book back on her bookshelf and started to stare outside of her window. She traced the river with her finger up to where the narrow river connect to the sea, her room was on top so she could everything including over the forest, Marina loves the sea as much as she loved Mama, she always wanted be a sailor and to a pirate like Daddy when she's older.

A few minutes passed Marina saw a faint outline of the ship she got her spyglass and saw the ship more closing that it was green, the sails wear ripped and it was carrying a pirate flag, It look too much like The Flying Dutchman for not be concerned, Marina put down the spyglass, grab a small dagger and placed it in a small bag that was around the waist of her dress. Marina ran out the door and climb downs the stairs "Mama I saw a ship, it looks like The Flying Dutchman in my book" Marina shouted, she was so scared of the ship and of her Captain because of the tales she heard about the ghost ship and the devil of the sea Davy Jones.

Her Mama ran to her with a worried look on her face "Are you sure that it looks like that ship?" she asked Marina nodded in responded "What should we should do Mama?", They both knew that they had little time, the river was too narrow for any big ship but a rowboat is the only way to travel on the river.

Mama took her hand, she took to a her room, moved a carpet, moved the floorboards and revealed a secret tunnel "Marina you need hide in here, If I not back in an hour, go to end of the tunnel there you find a boat in it a seashell, two letters and only use the shell on the open sea." Marina hug her tightly and Mama stroke her long black hair "One is for you, the other is for the people the shell answers to and no matter what you hear do_ not _under any circumstances leave the tunnel or make a sound".

"Mama I'm so scared" Marina whispered as Mama knee down and put her hands on her shoulders "I know that you scared Starfish, I want to give your birthday gifts they will help to protect you" She said as she took out a small book and new version of her and Daddy locket she put locket around her neck and tuck in the dress, She couldn't sleep with out the tune of the locket and it was a symbol of endless love between them.

"The book has spells that you can control, be safe, I love so much Marina" Mama huge and she huge back "I love you too Mama".

A knock on the door made them both realised they were out of time Mamma put her in the tunnel and cover it again.

The tunnel dark and big enough for her and Mama. She didn't know how she kept the secret hidden for so long. The second knock was more louder this time, "What do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from Davy Jones crew?" Mama asked.

"The Captain wants the girl" a gruff male voice said, there was a paused "I don't know what you talking about", a group of men started to laugh, "We all know she around here somewhere, now if tell us we leave faster, don't worry we got direct orders from The Captain not to hurt in her anyway but not for you" another one said in a too sweet of a voice. Marina was getting more scared by the minute. "_Why would Davy Jones want me?" _she thought confused, Davy Jones was know and feared for his deals something a person desired for their soul, Mama never made with a deal with him and Marina never did, if fact Mama and uncle Edward drilled into her never make one with him because it's never worth it in the end, so why were they here?

"I won't let you take my daughter without a fight!" she heard the clashes of swords after a few minutes, something crashed, the group laugh again "One of you tie her up, the last thing we need is her waking up and fighting again, when your the done you two look around she hid her somewhere"said the first voice. Marina cover her mouth to try not to scream, tears began to fill in her eyes as she sat down, pull her knees to her chest and huge them. Mama was hurt and there was nothing she could to help her without getting spotted or worse getting capture, she heard footsteps "Come out Poppet, come out where ever you are"said the second voice. Marina tried not to make a sound as he walked around the room looking for her "We won't hurt you, your Mother is fine if that why you being quiet".

Two sets footsteps came into the room "We can"t find her anywhere, if she is here, she damed well hidden" said another voice this time much colder than the rest.

"Well she has to be here because the Mother wouldn't fight that hard if she wasn't here" the second voice reasoned.

One of them walk across the room and stopped when he heard the creak on the floorboards above Marina's head, her eyes winded in fear at them realising that she was under the floorboards, "I think there's something under there" The first one said, Marina stood up and took the book out of her pocket to fight to help her escape, the floorboards were removed and Marina nearly scream when she saw them, they all look like sea creatures with some barnacles all over their bodies.

The one who had shell for most of his face smiled at her that made her more scared "Hello there Poppet, you can come out now" He tried to grab her.

She back away "Stay back I don't want to hurt you" she said as moved her right hand for a spell, They stared to laugh, Marina glared at them if they want see magic, they get magic. She made a blast of water at the one who look like a shark and ran.

Marina heard them coming after her, she didn't know how far they were behind so she ran faster. Marina triped over a rock, One of them grab her she struggled while he put somthing over mouth until every thing went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who took the time to read and review also I forgot to point out that grammar and spelling isn't my strong point but I will try my best.

* * *

Marina woke up on something hard, wet and moving that could lulled her back to sleep. Something was hurting her writs, She opened her eyes, lift her head and look around her surroundings, She was lying on a wet floor with her hands tied together with rope in a small cell filled with barrels, it looked old, the wall and the bars had barnacles on it and the only source of light was a candle. "_It's probably the brig of a ship" _Marina reasoned because she saw many of them around her, but how did she get here? Then it hit her everything that happened. Her birthday, spotting The Flying Dutchman, Mama giving her birthday gift's, putting her in a secret tunnel, The crew members, Mama fighting, Mama getting injured, The crew finding her, Marina attacking and running, getting knock out.

She realised that she was on The Flying Dutchman, Marina began to get worried, Was Mama okay? and What did they want with her?

Marina tried to stand up but the movement of the ship made her nearly fall over but she grasped the bars in time, she sat down on one of the barrels.

A thud made her jump, it happened again she realised it was the sound of a peg leg coming to where she was. It made her scared as she heard it getting closer until she saw an outline of a person in darkness. The person stop for a second then continued to walk towards her.

The person came in view Marina eyes widen as she saw him, He has the head of an Octopus with so many tentacles that it look like a beard, he looked around the same age as Mama, his skin was a mixer of green and yellow, cold blue eyes, his arms were different on each side his left had a crab claw and his right had a long tentacle with a hand, He was wearing a blue hat like his arms had barnacles on it, his right leg look like a crab leg, his coat was blue, grey shirt, a black boot and black breeches.

"What is yer name?" he asked, his voice was cold, it demanded respect and obedience, he also has Scottish accent,

"Marina Dalma sir" she said nervous as he walk towards the bars, the last thing she wanted was for him to be near her, she had a feeling that he was Davy Jones and something else that she couldn't figure out.

"It means the from the sea correct?" he asked, Marina nodded in response not knowing what to think of the question, "_What does the meaning of my name have to do with anything?"_she wondered.

He held out his claw "Put your hands though the bars so I can cut the rope as long as you don't use your powers if you do your hands will be tied again do understand?".

"Yes" he cut the ropes Marina put her hands back in the cell "Thank you sir" as she rub her wrists where rope cut into her skin.

"Tell me do you know who I am Marina?" he asked.

She gulped "Davy Jones Captain of The Flying Dutchman sir", Jones chuckled "Your more powerful and smarter than I thought" he paused "My crew told me that it was your birthday today, how old are you?"

"Twelve sir what do you want?" she asked, he ignored her question and turned away from her and whispered "Twelve years has it really been that long?".

Marina didn't know how to respond _"Is time really that meaningless here?" _she wondered but now she was getting frustrated with not knowing what he wanted with her or why she was even here in the first place.

"What do you want?" she asked again her voice held a hint of anger this got his attention as he turn around with angry look on his face "What I want is someone to pay their debt to me" he said then he walked through the bars.

Marina was in shock she heard stories about magic of the ship and it's crew but never to this extended "H-how did you do that and what did you mean about paying a debt?" she asked "That's none of your concern about this magic" He paused "A noble made a deal with me to save his wife and unborn child from childbirth for one hundred years to server on the mast like some he wanted a way out but then he found you and your treacherous Mother and figured out who you both where. He came to me and made a new deal to not sever in return for the whereabouts of that heathen Goddess Calypso and her child". _  
_

Marina wasn't sure to believe it or not would Mama hide such a secret? and why? "I'm not Calypso daughter my Mama name is Tia she a voodoo priestess nothing more" she said trying to convince him the truth as tears went down her face.

"Don't lie to me like your Mother did to me" Jones voice was full bitterness as he looked at her more hateful than ever, he grab her by the neck by his claw, Marina closed her eyes waiting to die but the rattle of her locket made him let go and take the locket, she opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes and face were softer and sadder as he looked at locket, he opened it the soft melody broke the silence "Where did you 'get this it's not her's it new unlike her's the last I saw it all those years ago" he softly whispered.

Marina was surprise by her own feelings of compassion for him for once she didn't see the devil of the sea, the monster she came to fear, the one who hurt so many but a sad and lonely man like Mama once told her about and noting was truly black and white "Mama gave it to me today I can't sleep without it hers. She told me it would protected me" she said.

He nodded as he took something out of his pocket it was the same locket Marina realised who he was "Your My Farther aren't you?" he turned to her his face was went back to normal "Yes but even if I wasn't your mother is the reason I'm the captain in the first place."

He put back his locket and hers, unlocked the door then grab her by the arm and practically drag her to the deck and then a room, She was pushed in the room "Welcome to The Flying Dutchman you be staying here" he said as he closed and locket the door.

Marina bang on the door "Pleased let me out, Let me out please" she stared to cry and sat down as everything finally hit all at once.

* * *

Davy Jones was sitting at his organ still couldn't be belive that he found his child after all these years he knew that he was being reckless at the information like not making sure the noble was not to lie about the whereabouts and the crew was getting curious about his actions and Marina.

How would he explain her presence on the ship without revealing the past or Calypso. Calypso that name always brought him mixed emotions guilt for his betrayed to The Brethren court, sadness for his wasted years and for her absent, anger for not being there after ten years of his duty and her betray, and most of all love even after these years and her betray he still loved her.

Now Marina was here when he first saw her with her brown eyes, her long black hair. She was probably the spitting image of Calypso human form expect for her skin, she was mixed. It was also reminded him that he missed her first smile, her first word, her first steps, her first everything but now he wanted to be a part of her life even if this was a plan to get revenge on Calypso by taking the thing she loved most.

The lockets played as he looked at them "_You knew one day that I would find out about her didn't you Calypso?" _he thought "_If so is that the reason why you told Maria that it would protected her from me to remind me of what we once have so I wouldn't hurt her?"_ He thought as he closed his eyes._  
_

He knew that she was afraid of him, it didn't help that he nearly hurt her twice or his reputation among sailor which he knew she about from the way she acted. Normally Davy be happy about it, fear gave him power and respect but it annoyed him that his own flesh and blood was afraid of him.

Davy opened his eyes and looked at lockets, he should give her's back. He stood up, grab and walked to her room, He unlocked the door and saw her sleep on the floor, he gently pick her up off the floor, he looked at her face tears had stemmed down. She must cried herself to sleep. The last thing he wanted for her to get sick or be this upset.

Marina snuggled to his arms, he lay her on the cot, placed the locket in palm of her hand and closed it. He tuck her under the covers he feverishly want to kiss her but knew he shouldn't "Good night" he whispered as he left feeling a little better about this situation.

* * *

Calypso woke up in a stated of pain, she got up slowly while holding her head "Ugg Starfish how long been out?" she asked when she looked around Davy Jones crew members turn most room upside-down and she got worried for Marina "Marina where are you?" when she got no answer she stared to run to her room "Starfish you can come out now" she said hopefully using her nickname to tell her it was not a trick.

Calypso saw the carpet and floorboard was removed she was getting terrified there found her, She hoped that Marina escape but as jump down and ran to end of the tunnel her hopes where shattered as she saw the boat was still there.

Sadness and anger build up was building up inside, her little girl gone and she knew this was revenge for her not being there after ten years. She shook her head no know was not time to crumble, she needed to get help luckily for her, she still had allies from the sea and pirates to help._  
_

She quickly grab all things she needed and head out to open sea, someone was going how cruel she could be.

* * *

What do think good? bad? please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I like to point out that I misspelled Marina at few points Sorry. Please read and review

* * *

Calypso row to open sea, she opened her bag to get a seashell. The shell was a way to meet with mermaids, this was originally the plan to get Marina to safety if the gods were being merciful.

She played the shell hoping they would answer to her, if they weren't still angry with her for not allowing them to steal from soldiers.

Calypso was more worried about Marina than herself at the moment. A part of her knew if there was a part of Davy that was still human he wouldn't hurt her, Davy was a lot things but never cruel especially to children but that didn't mean the rest of the crew would be either. Marina was probably scared and confused by all this. _"I was a fool to think that I could tell her when I thought she was ready or when I was ready" _Calypso thought, in truth she didn't want to tell her in case Marina hated her for her nature and actions.

A flash of colours in the dark water was the signal that four had arrived, they put the heads trough the water. One was male with dark hair and green eyes named Caspian next was his twin sister name Cora, a girl with red hair and blue eyes named Ariel and next to her was her husband with brown hair and brown eyes named Eric.

"Hello everyone I need your help to find my daughter she was taken by Davy Jones". Ariel gasped, Eric put his arm around her shoulder. "I thought that he didn't know about her and if he did, You would bring her to us for her own protection" said Cora.

Caspian raised an eyebrow "Unless something happened or you came up with a new plan Calypso?" he asked.

Calypso sighed "No I was knocked out before I could see Marina escape and when I regained conscious I saw that they took her and someone must have told Jones about both us, please just help me find my little starfish even just get me to a port" she pleaded.

"We help just tell us where you need to go" Eric said. Calypso nodded "Thank you I know all of you are risking your lives I'm forever in your debt" she took out a compass and map of the Caribbean. The compass though it never points north it point to the thing you want most in this world. The point moved for a moment until stopping on a port she knew all to well Tortuga.

* * *

Marina woke up to the sound of something loud from somewhere else on the ship as she got wearily the more she listen the more she realised it was an organ that was making the sounds of anger and hate. She wondered how she got into the cot or how she was holding her locket? The last thing she remembered she was crying on floor then falling sleep.

It must be her Father that put her in the cot, he probably didn't trust anyone else with the key. Father the word still felt odd to her, for years Mama told her that Daddy was dead and was a good man but in truth he was the captain of The Flying Dutchman and among sailors he know as The Devil of The Sea and some other things if she ever said them out loud she would get in trouble. Mama was keeping secrets from her about her past, her powers and even her identity! A part of her was angry at the lies but most of her was confused by it.

This meant that she was not fully human either she didn't how to feel about it but this was the least of things to be concern about right know.

She looked around the room it was small beside the cot there was a small table, two chairs and a window.

She got up from the cot and walk towards the table and saw her bag, She opened it to find her dagger missing, but she still had a few herb medicines, a small brush, there small balls for fun and her two books one for herbs and flowers and the one Mamma gave her the last time she saw her.

She sat down, tied the locket around her neck and the bag around her waist. Not knowing what to do. The Flying Dutchman never went to port or rarely went near land to begin with. According to Mama The Dutchman was originally held the sacred task of collecting all the poor souls who died at sea and ferrying them to the afterlife but now it was it was corrupt.

Even if she did get out this room, past the rest of the crew and steal a small boat, finding a ship would be unlikely or one who didn't believe that she was runway and theres always the threat of The Kraken destroying the ship and getting recaptured also getting a lot of people killed and some getting force to join the ship. The thought of innocent people getting dammed for her reckless actions made her stomach turn.

But there was a slim chance of rescue from Mama if she could find Uncle Edward and Jack. Jack was Uncle Edward son and Marina best friend though they didn't see each other often and he was two years older than her but he always made her laugh and she did the same even though he tease her for her small size and she called him Jackie to annoy him.

She heard the door unlocked and she saw a crew member who was tall, pale, red hair, green eyes, barnacles on his face. He smile kindly at her "Hello The Cap'n told me give you some food" he said as he gave her bread and water "Hello sir and thank you" she said realising how hungry she was. "My name is Jim Brown what's yours?" he said.

"Marina sir" Marina began to eat and feeling at ease with him, Jim sat down "That's a pretty name" he observe "I saw Kileniko bring you onto the ship a pice of advise don't go near him or the three others that brought you or break the rules, they kept order on the ship and breaking rules will have harsh punishments as whipping or being locket in the brig." he said "Thank you for advise Jim, would like some?" she offered "No I've already eaten".

Marina jumped from the loud noise from the organ that start again "Who playing the organ Jim?" she asked just finished her meal "The Cap'n he plays most the time though he been acting strangly. When you brough on board the captain told them to put you the brig but before order everyone to get open sea and ask the other what they did and knew" he shuggred "Anyway I got to go it's nice to meet you Marian" he said as pick up the meal and left. Marina smiled "It was nice meet to you too" even though he still locked the door.

* * *

Edward Teague was with his son Jack on his ship Misty Lady in Tortuga. His crew left a few minutes ago. Jack was fourteen now but he was still a kid so he had to stay on the ship.

"Remind me again why we have to stay on the ship, I thought we needed get a present for little Marina?" he asked, Edward chuckled using their nickname for Marina for her small size as they both lean on the edge of ship. "Because Jackie if I let you go who knows what trouble you get yourself into. That I promised your Mom that I'll tried to stay sober and we'll get Marina something tomorrow" he said.

Just then a figure came in view, a woman in brown tattered dress her face was hidden by a broad-brimmed hat, Edward tapped Jacks shoulder and indicating to get his sword and his pistol in range. The woman came on deck "Hello Edward, Jack" they both knew the voice.

"Hello Tia wheres little Marina? Sorry we couldn't make it to her birthday this year but I'll make it up to her" said Edward seeing that Tia was frowning and also this was odd for Tia generally she never let Marina out of her sight out of fear of losing her by her getting curious and wandering off and the other the one that Tia or as Edward knew her true name Calypso feared the most was Davy Jones finding her and taking her.

"Edward I need to talk you in private" she whisper "Ok we can talk in my office" he said. All three of them walk into his office Calypso sat down and took off her hat while he gave her and for himself a bottle of rum, Edward and Jack sat down too "What happened and where's Marina?" She took a slip of rum "He finally found her Edward after all theses years he finally found her and couldn't stop them taking my little starfish" she said her voice breaking and she was shaking, "Who's he?" Jack asked confused.

Edward face filled with realisation "Oh God Calypso how the hell did he find her?" he asked horrified.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it was someone who I couldn't help even my powers have their limits".

"Who's _he _and why did you just call her Calypso?" Jack asked angrily the two looked at him "Well Jackie it a long story".

* * *

Jones was waiting for Jim Brown. He was quiet, kind and mostly kept to himself but he was reliable and didn't ask questions. "You wanted to see me Cap'n?" asked Brown "Yes I like to talk about the girl what do think of her?" Jones didn't want use Marina's name just so they did suspect anything else.

"Marina sweet little girl, taking things well all things considered" he said, Jones nodded "Good now give me the key I gave you. I have to talk to the girl" He said Brown handed him the key "Just one thing Cap'n don't be too harsh on her she still just a little kid"

Jones ignored him and walk towards the cabin where locked her in last night out of angry and for own protection he didn't trust most crew but then again he didn't trust anyone to begin with after _her_ betray. He open the door and saw Marina sitting down at the table "Hello Marina" he said as he took out his pipe out of his vest pocket and lit it with a tentacle then stared to smoke.

"Hello Father" she said as he sat down despite being Father and Daughter and never seen each other the tension and awarded silence was there.

"Do you normally smoke?" Marina asked, Jones looked at her "Yes I do does it bother you?" he said curious about if her being half goddess affects her up till now he never really thought about it. She shook her head "Not with smoke but anything more than a small flame makes me feel weak" she said. As part of his duty Jones could feel a shift in the ship manly below deck "I have to go" as he put out his pipe and put it back into his pocket.

As he began to leave "Please you don't have to lock me in here I won't try to escape" said Marina. Jones laughed "We both know that given the chance you would try to escape if you anything like me or your Mother" he said as he left and locked it again.

As he descended to lower deck he heard a few of the crew talking"So brown what's with the girl The Captain took?" one said a voice that Jones knew all too well as Wyven a trouble maker, "Don't know and even if I did I wouldn't unlike you I like to stay on his good side' said Brown.

"But even you must be curious about this?" Said Wyven, "Even if I was the fact is it wouldn't do you any good despite what you think about mutiny" said Brown.

Jones decided he heard enough "Well Master Wyven if you would that you curious why didn't you ask?" he asked as he walk towards Wyven towering over him "Well Captain the girl wasn't dead nor dying so why bring her onboard?"

"That's none of your business and _if_ you even tried to have a mutiny I'll make you wish you were never born" Jones threatened as he left.


End file.
